wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugao de KISS ME
Sugao de KISS ME ( is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! It served as an insert with the film 'Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage' and is generally centered by Nanami Hisami (although not so much hinted in anime adaptations). Appearances Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage When Wake Up, Girls! are signed to major record agency 'bvex Entertainment', due to the success of the single release of '7 Girls War', a new song was written for a second single release. However, the writer of 7 Girls War, Tasuku Hayasaka refused to write another song, and so 'Sugao de KISS ME' was produced, by algorithms derived from surveys conducted by bvex producers. The song was not only received coldly by the group, but it didn't go down as well with public too, resulting in low sales. WUG then tried to sell the single not only by hand, but additionally performing at the bvex festival, however this is also unsuccessful as the performance is more treated as a toilet break as opposed to an actual set performance. Live Appearances The song has relatively been on the low-side of appearances when it comes to lives, only appearing in a small-ish amount, mostly done in lives after the release of 'Seishun no Kage' Releases The song's first release was as the B-Side of the 'Shoujo Koukyoukyoku' single. This also went with the instrumental tracks as well. It then was released on the album Wake Up, Best! 2. Audio Lyrics English= Check it, check it out! Check it, check it, check it out Check, check it out! Look at me Check it, check it out! Check it, check it, check it out Don't look elsewhere only at me I ran up five floors of stairs Following a misunderstanding Check it, check it out! Check it, check it, check it out I love your troubled face too I'm not laughing, I'm laughing Love might be this kind of insanity Kiss, kiss me honestly This hurdle is too high Kiss, kiss me honestly It's also because I'm too arrogant Kiss, kiss me honestly Dangerously balancing on this fence Kiss, kiss me honestly I'd be better if you were more honest Snap, snap! Check it, check it, check it out Check, check it out! An enticing photo Snap, snap! Check it, check it, check it out A photo I took with idols I'll learn all your interests And I'll embrace your fetishism Throw away these heels I can't get used to Who's going be healed tonight I won't forgive you, I'll forgive you If you don't know let your heart speak Kiss, kiss me honestly I'm jealous because of this baby face Kiss, kiss me honestly You're jealous because of this baby face Kiss, kiss me honestly Follow me and I'll corner you onto the wall Kiss, kiss me honestly People call this sort of thing a "game" I'll brandish and filter this love It may hurt but I'll soon become pure What if what's left behind is not the scraps It'd be nice if it was honesty instead What I'm searching for is simply a kind heart Check it (x30), Check it out Love might just be that kind of thing Kiss, kiss me honestly This hurdle is too high Kiss, kiss me honestly It's also because I'm too arrogant Kiss, kiss me honestly Dangerously balancing on this fence Kiss, kiss me honestly I'd be better if you were more honest Kiss, kiss me honestly I'm jealous because of this baby face Kiss, kiss me honestly You're jealous because of this baby face Kiss, kiss me honestly Follow me and I'll corner you onto the wall Kiss, kiss me honestly It's fine feeling this game as a ritual |-| Romaji= Check it, Check it out! Check it, Check it, Check it out Check, Check it out! Watashi wo mite Check it, Check it out! Check it, Check it, Check it out Yoso mirezu watashi dake mite Go-kai no kaidan wo kake　nobotta Gokkai satte oikakete kite Check it, Check it out! Check it, Check it, Check it out Komatta kao mo daisuki Waraenai wa waratteru wa Kyouki no you de koi tte sou iu mon kamo SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME HAADORU ga taka sugiru no SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME PUURAIDO mo taka sugiru sei de SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME FENSU de ayaui BARANSU SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Sunao ni naretara kyun to suteki nano ni CHEKI、CHEKIRA! Check it, Check it, Check it out Check, Check it out! Amai shashin wo CHEKI、CHEKIRA! Check it, Check it, Check it out AIDORU tachi to totta shashin Kimi no shumi wo rikai tsuru wa FETISHIZUMU mo dakishimeru wa Hakirarenai HEEL wo nagetsuke Konya no HEAL wa docchi yo Yurusanai wa yurushiteru wa Wakanai nara HAATO kara dete itte ne SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Shitto shichau no mo BEBII FEISU SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Shitto sareru no mo BEBII FEISU SUAGO de KISS, KISS ME Kabe giwa made oitsumete SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Hito wa sou iu no wo tawamure to yobu no Furi mawashita nagara Ai wo roka shiteru Itami wo tomo nau Yagate PIUA ni naru Nokosareta mono wa Nukegara de wa naku Sugao datta nara ii no ni Saguriatte iru mono wa Fukuzatsu de wa naku yasashii kokoro Check it･･, Check it out Koi tte sou iu mon kamo SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME HAATO ga taka sugiru no SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME PURAIDO mo taka sugiru sei de SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME FENSU de ayaui BARANSU SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Sunao ni naretara kyun to suteki nano ni SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Shitto shichau no mo BEBII FEISU SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Shitto sareru no mo BEBII FEISU SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Kabe giwa made oitsumete SUGAO de KISS, KISS ME Gisshiki ni niteiru tawamure de mo ii yo |-| Kanji= 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME Check it･･, Check it out 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 素顔でKISS, KISS ME 儀式に似ている戯れでもいいの Trivia * This is one of the rare/only songs that has had art made, yet has never actually utilised the art in an official single/cover etc. * This is one of the first songs that utilises an electronic element with it * A parody 'spoof' version of the song called 'Sugamo de KISS ME' was released as an April Fools joke in 2017, sung solo by Yoshino Aoyama. This was due to her lead role casting as 'Guri' in the anime Renai Boukun. Navigation Category:Discography